epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Left 4 speed/ERB Wiki Western - Episode 5
(I'm still releasing this because grinch's phone is still fucking up according to him. He did help me with the synopsis though) Part 1: Early Journey The sun had barely risen when Sheriff Piet and his deputies CW and Coder set off for their journey. The wooden stagecoach, driven by four fine horses, in which they were riding in, left dusty trails into the ground as it tracked throughout the wide plains. "Are we there yet?", 'a still drousy Coder sarcastically asks his compainions. '"Be patient, man. We haven't even barely started this trip.", 'CW, also still sleepy, replies. '"He's right young man. Be patient. And don't take this mission as a joke. This is a serious matter", 'Piet added, in a serious manner. There were four of them travelling on the coach: Coder, CW, Piet, and "good guy" Pete, the stagecoach driver. CW and Coder are taking rests inside the coach while the Piet and the driver are seated in the front row, getting a better view of the western landscape. While the deputies are trying to rest, Piet manages to keep himself awake, knowing that danger isn't far away, especially that they are heading to a hostile territory. '"Are you really sure about this mission, sheriff?", Pete asks Piet in a distinctive accent. "Well, I've already made a deal, so I'm on it. Plus, I don't wanna disappoint them. I was the one who arranged for this meeting, so I guess I should really show up then.", 'Piet replies. Eight days had passed since the attack done by the seven natives. Whatever their reason for doing such crime was still unknown to the townsfolk, and to the sherriff himself, and it was his job to find the answer. He sent a messenger to the Thnikkaman tribe, led by BTTF, and asked for a meeting to be arranged. The chieftain was reluctant at first, but after hearing after the attack done by some of his kinsmen, and seeing the totems that were also sent to him, confirming that the men were really from his tribe, he agrees, providing that the visitors must be unarmed, and that there must only be three of them. The sheriff had to agree, for there are no other means of communicating to the tribe. After three hours, they finally made it to the borders of the Thnikkaman territory. The sun was already high up in the sky, and its heat was scorching. Coder and CW already had enough rest and were good to go. Piet, knowing that the Thnikkaman warriors were dangerous warriors, felt a bit tense and uneasy, but managed to stay calm, knowing that they had come in peace. '"Here's your money, Pete. Don't get yourself killed. It's a long way back out there.", 'Piet says, handing some bills to the stagecoach driver. '"Thank you Sheriff! I'm going now! I feel the need take some shots!", 'Pete happily replies as he recieves the money. '"Alright. Now go now or those shots you'll recieve won't be from cups, but from guns.", Piet jokingly replies. The stagecoach driver waves his arm as he drifts his coach off back to his way home. The three then head out to their destination. "Hey, CW, was Pete just wearin' them blue socks? I think I saw 'em through the little hole in his boot.", 'Coder tries to start a conversation. '" I think so.", CW replies. "Keep your attention focused on our mission, boys.", 'Piet cuts their short conversation. The three keep walking for a matter of minutes. Then, they notice thick, grey smoke rising from an unknown location. '"That must be their camp!", 'CW remarked. '"Sure as hell it is. Let's head towards it.", Piet added. As they approach the source of the smoke, they are met by a group of natives, who appear to be from the Thnikkaman tribe. All of them were armed with bows and a few guns. Part 2: A Leader's Apology The natives brought the three men to their camp. They saw children who had been playing, the women who had been doing chores, and the men who were left in the camp, who all stopped to watch the three white men being brought into their camp . Then, they saw a large campfire, which was the source of the smoke. The natives were roasting what appears to be bison meat on the bonfire. The natives then escorted the three into a large tent. "The chieftain is inside there. Now, remember, if anything bad happens to our chieftain, we will make it sure that you will ever regret your decision of coming here.", 'one of the natives warned them. '" We've come in peace. We assure you that we won't allow anything bad to happen.", 'Piet replies. Three then proceeded to walk inside the tent. There, they saw the chieftain, seated on the ground, clad in a thick fur clothing, wearing a crown made of feathers, and smoking a pipe. Beside him was an elderly native man, holding an adorned staff and wearing a necklace with totem pendants. The chieftain gave them a look, then spoke... '"You look hungry. Here, have some.", 'the chieftain told them in a moderate but stern manner as he shows them a bowl full of soup. The three sat down the fur covered ground. They began scooping the soup into their hungry mouths using the wooden ladles given to them. '"This is DamasterW, our tribe elder.", BTTF says while pointing his open palm towards the elderly man beside him. Damaster just gave them a nod. " Chieftain, I'm expecting that you already know why we're here.", Piet tells the chieftain in a polite but brave manner. "Yes, white man. I know why you are here. It is about the ravaging that some of my people had done to your village.", the chieftain bows his head for a moment, and then continues. "We are deeply sorry for all the souls which our kinsmen have killed. I know that although we are not really in good terms with you white men, but our tribe had just made peace with your government, and as the leader of this tribe, it is my duty to keep our words. I hope you will forgive us and them as well for all the souls that were lost." "I know it wasn't under your order, chieftain.' 'Piet replies, '"What still bothers me is that why would your men do such a thing?" "Those men, though I still consider them my kinsmen, are not part of this tribe any longer. We have already banished them earlier for getting involved in some bad activity. They secretly were recruited by a group of white bandits, and when we found out, we chose to exile them instead of killing them." 'BTTF answers in a serious tone. '"Now I get it.. Must be Devil, I think.", 'Coder remarks. '"I know that they are already dead.", BTTF continues, "What I am hoping is that they are already buried in peace and their bodies not disgraced." "You can assure us that". CW replies to him. The three stayed in the native's camp for the rest of the day, knowing more about the tirbe's day to day lifestyle and culture. The chieftain offered them to stay there for the night, which they gladly accepted. Early the next day, they readied themselves for the journey back to the village. "It's a long way out there. Take care of yourselves.", the tribe elder Damaster tells them as he approches. " We will, sir.", Piet replies. The old man then signals to some other native men, who came out moments later bringing with them three fine stallions. " We see that you have no horse. Take these horses as gifts and as a renewal of our peace compact. Take good care of them for they have souls.", Damaster kindly offered them. "Whoah! I didn't realize we had no horse all along. Thank you, sir! Thses were all just what we had needed. We sure will take good care of them.", Piet gladly accepts the offer. "May the Spirits guide you.", the tribe elder blesses them as the chieftain and the other natives who were present bowed down. The three then climbed up the horses, and they waved their arms good bye to the natives. The natives also waved their arms back to the three as Piet's horse reared up. The three then rode off back into town, facing the rising sun. As they were following the tracks left by "Good Guy" Pete's stagecoach a day earlier, they noticed at the middle of their trip that the stagecoach's tracks were joined by three more stagecoach tracks and many other horse tracks who appear to be also heading to the direction of the town. Category:Blog posts